Full Circle
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: Life is complicatedly simple in ones own home town. And made moreso when you have ..certain individuals living in your town. Ed should know. He's met all of them. ONESHOT Gen.  Ed, Greed, Roy, Envy centric. School?AU


(((((This is my first time writing for FMA, I ...in advance apologize for everything.

It's an AU. But it will borrow on the Manga/Brotherhood canon. Not first series.

..There's no...OUTRIGHT gayness. But. yeah. Also. cussing. hurray!

Enjoy my bad..baaad short oneshot. I shall never write again for this genre. I promise.)))))))))

It was a beautiful day.

The sky was clear, except for the occasional white fluffy cloud dotting the sky.

Birds were singing.

Dogs were merrily barking after their young masters who ran gleefully around their yards with childish delight.

It was warm out with the sun shining so brightly onto the earth, but a light wind made sure it never got too hot.

Perfection.

"_SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!"_

Almost.

Ed slowed to a stop, halting his bikes movements as he had pushed it along while coming home from school. His dark haired friend also took a step or two before stopping and glancing across the street where the commotion was coming from.

"Those two again?..Dear god how I hate the both of them.."

Ed snerked before turning to him, pushing golden locks out of his mischievous eyes, "How could you say such cruel things about your own brother?"

Greed gave a long blank look at Edward which in general said, '..how does one not.'

"_GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON DICKBREATH!" _

"I'm not entirely certain how YOU tolerate him." Greed raised one eyebrow, being the only eyebrow anyone could usually see given his bangs generally covered one or the other eye at any given time.

Ed rolled his eyes before giving a bored look towards the two arguing.

"Well, technically I don't like either of them. They could get married and run away together and I'd play nice..plan it all. And then throw a giant party after they left town in even bigger celebration."

Ed gestured with a small smirk, tossing his hands in the air at the words 'celebration'.

Greed gave a toothy grin back, "Can you imagine those tw- ugh never mind that's no longer amusing ..I think I'm going to be ill." Holding a hand over his mouth he mimicked the ever amusing act of hurking.

Ed laughed, all together attempting to ignore the yelling.

"Envy's really not all that bad...well. Now that I'm taller than him anyway..." Ed gave a sort of look at one of the participates in the screaming hate fest that was going on across the road.

While it was true that, the once 'o-chibi-san' had grown slightly taller than Greed's younger brother Envy, this was only a partial truth. During their second year, Ed had wandered into what he had thought to be an empty classroom in attempts to escape both his childhood friend Winry who for what ever unholy reason had teamed up with Ling Yao in attempts to...well he didn't really know. Ed just knew he didn't want to be anywhere near that two headed demon beast of annoyance.

(Ling Yao, who every one called Greed's twin given their similar appearance, regardless of the fact they weren't related. We assume. Only god knows what the hell Greed and Envy's father got into. ..God knows what his name even is. To Ed's knowledge he's only addressed as 'Father.')

Unfortunately the room was not empty.

Ed had known Envy for a number of years. The general thought among the general population of the school...and town for that matter was this; He's a freak and a dick.

Edward had actually met Envy before he met Greed, his now closer friend. They were in the same grade after all. When they were both 13 Envy had introduced himself with a gleeful,

'HA HA you're tiny! I'm going to call you 'o-chibi-san!' And then finished the statement by kicking Ed in the stomach.

It wouldn't be until a number of years later that Edward had found out that every single person (and there were many) in the 'Sin' family had been trained in some sort of martial art from a very young age. Thankfully so was Ed, but it would have been nice to know that before he had the wind knocked out of him. And possibly a kidney.

(Envy, by the way. Had been trained in Capoeira.)

Envy, to add to the 'weeiiiiirddd' scale also happened to enjoy cross-dressing.

And would not go to school without being in the girls uniform. It was debatable as to whether Envy was gay or not, he never gave any real insight into WHY he chose to dress in such a manner besides 'It's cute~', which was usually followed by a punch to the face or a kick to the groin and/or other vital regions.

That being said, even though many have tried. Not many had successfully beaten up the boy in woman's clothing. (Maybe 'Father' had realized early on all of his children would be batshit crazy and that's why he had enrolled them in martial arts.)

Though that didn't stop the mocking. If the cross-dressing itself didn't make Envy enough of a social leper, his personality made it even worse. Besides his own sibling (Mostly just his elder sister Lust.) Envy had no real friends.

Which leads back to the point, inside the empty-ish room Ed had wandered into contained Envy. More importantly a tearful Envy. Who, of course on first reaction attempted to K.O Edward. Not that he managed to, Edward had learned very quickly. And after that the snide cutting cruel comments came out.

Now, it might not be wildly known amongst people but Edward Elric was in fact, a genius. (Of course his teacher Izumi would promptly scoff and say something like 'too bad he doesn't show it more often.')

After a few moments, Edward saw through the...mask of sorts Envy had been putting up. After a few soft words, he found himself with an armful of dark haired sobbing cross-dresser. Who was also cussing him out the entire time he was forcefully hugging Edward.

It was a very strange moment that Edward really did not like to relive in his head.

But ever since then, Envy had decided he no longer despised Edward and hung around him more than Edward really would have liked (Though after Edward's growth spurt that put him an inch and a half taller than both Envy and Winry *who were the same height*, things got a bit easier. Edward was touchy about his height.)

And defiantly more than Greed would have liked. He did not care for his younger brother-sister taking over his position as best friend. He already had to beat off his 'twin' Ling with a stick.

It didn't help Ling had met Edward before he had. Well. Sort of.

Greed was technically two years older than Edward, and even though Ed was NOW a senior in high school, and Greed should have long graduated, but ..for..certain...personal reasons. Greed had taken two years off of school.

See, he had been. Well. 'Gang leader' sounds so bad.

He was a ...'President of teenagers highly opposed to authority and glass windows who had a strong love of baseball bats and bricks'

One day he was snubbed by this little long braided blonde haired brat. Things escalated. Blood was spilled, a few teeth were lost and a few bones broken.

But that little brat not only held him self in a fight against Greed and his ...'friends' lets call them. Not only that, but managed to give him some gay ass little speech about not wasting his life away in a back alley with little to show for himself, WHILE fighting.

Then proceeded to defend ALL of them when the cops showed up.

And goddamn if that gayass little speech hadn't worked. Of course it took a little time. Venting to his siblings.

Granted in the end it had been Envy saying something like 'God I hope you never come to school. Go die in a ditch from syphilis you fuck of a big brother.' to ACTUALLY get Greed re-enrolling back into the 'system.'

And he had been greeted with a big grin from a certain blonde. And granted he wasn't entirely sure HOW it happened but they've been friends ever since.

(And while Greed would NEVER admit it. While Envy drove him up the wall, he'd be fucked if someone picked on his little brother in front of him.)

And now in all of their senior year, everyone had expected things to get marvelously better. Everyone over all was in a better mood.

That was until a certain someone from the college ended up at their high school as part of his graduate project.

And that person happened to be Roy Mustang.

Resident skirt flipper.

Sure, everyone was pretty sure it was illegal and more than a little creepy for someone in their twenties on the campus going around trying to get a peak at womens unmentionables. But the ladies themselves didn't really seem to mind, and the ones that did...well Mustang was the son of a wealthy politician in town and it was safe to say as long as Roy dearest didn't go further than ...mild sexual harassment no one was going to bat an eye.

(damn double standards.)

Edward had known Roy from a fairly early age, since his father worked for his father for number of years before splitting and leaving them to fend for themselves like a pack of wolves. The Mustang family had ..sort-of looked after them.

Well. Not really. They occasionally would send money and food. But generally if Edward and his younger brother Alphonse needed anything..like..love and affection from a mother/father figure..they'd go to Izumi.

Which. Now that they think about it, was a very stupid idea.

Al had gotten along fairly well with the older boy, but Al got along with just about everyone. Ed had a semi-grudging not-hate of Roy, not that he'd ever admit that either. While smart, and clever and occasionally amusing, Edward thought Roy was a bit too full of himself. (And there was only room in this town for one full of themselves, smart, clever and occasionally amusing human being).

Roy being the 'ladies man' of the school, (borderline rapist.) one day had gazed upon the lovely backside of a young maiden. He had always been more of butt man than a boobs man. As he gazed lovingly at said rump he also took in the lovely thighs and calves. They looked like dancers legs, curved..but fit and firm.

Perfect.

So, he took it upon himself to introduce his person to the lovely lady. In the only way he knew how.

With a skirt flip.

A roundhouse kick to the head was his response, as well as a 'WHAT THE FUCK'.

Roy soon learned that he had been admiring the backside of the schools resident cross-dresser Envy.

He had gotten a wonderful look at everything he never wanted to see.

Which leads us back to the problem at hand.

Ever since this incident Roy and Envy have had a little...issue with one another. And by issue I mean a burning hot hatred of one billion suns.

Almost daily a fight would erupt between the two. Usually just vocally, but off school grounds an occasional scuffle had been known to break out. Both were on pretty even footing, though given his size and years more of experience fighting Roy usually won. (being a politicians son, one had to be trained at a young age in case there were any kidnapping attempts or anything of the sort.)

This affected and greatly annoyed Greed when Envy would wander in the house sniffling and cursing at absolutely anything that moved before asking where Ed was. Who had, much to Ed's chagrin, become a bit of a security blanket to the skirted one.

In one small corner of his brain, Greed wanted to be a good big brother and go tell Mustang to back the fuck off. But in the larger saner portion of his brain Greed also knew pretty much all of the instances were caused by Envy baiting Roy.

That boy did NOT know when to shut his fucking mouth. One of these days it was bound to get him killed. Possibly by Roy.

Which led them back to staring blankly on the opposite side of the road as Roy Mustang and Envy had a screaming fit.

"_DICKBREATH? FUCK YOU, I'M NOT THE ONE WEARING GIRLS CLOTHES!"_

"_YEAH WELL I DON'T GO AROUND LOOKING UP GUYS SKIRTS, YOU. DICK. TRUMPET."_

"_YOU'RE A MORBID FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE. WHY DON'T YOU GO CONGEAL UNDER A SEWAGE PIPE YOU SCUM. I'M. NOT. FUCKING. GAY."_

"_HA HA HA HA HA, THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A BONER YOU EBOLA FOR BRAINS? THINKIN' BOUT HUUUUGGGHESS~~? HUH?"_

"_I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE SHIT, TAKE THAT BACK"_

"_HAHAHAHA YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS- dude put the lighter awa- ..GREED FUCK SAVE ME YOU SHITASTIC BIG BROTHER. ED, HEY ED HELP! OW DON'T PULL MY HAIR DONKEY BOY"_

"Should we help him?"

Greed cocked his eyebrow at the college student who was currently rolling around on the ground trying to beat up and 5foot3inches 125pound high school cross-dresser That surely wouldn't look good in the paper. That was, if anyone actually liked Envy.

"Nah. Maybe one day he'll learn."

"You know as well as I do that day will never come."

"...I still don't really care."

"Where is your pride as an older brother."

"I have an older brother named Pride. I'm deadened to your emotional blackmail, Elric."

"_O-CHIBISAA- OW GODDAMNIT LET GO OF ME"_

Greed huffed, grabbed Ed's bike and started walking again,

" I'll be at your house after you separate those two. I'd recommend spaying and neutering them. Might help."

"They're both dudes." Ed yelled back over his shoulder, chuckling as he started making his way across the street. Pulling out his spray bottle that he began carrying for the soul purpose of breaking up a certain two brunettes.

"You know. I really, really have my doubt sometimes..."

OWARI.


End file.
